


Burning A Cold Skin.

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't ask why I made this XD, Gay Panic, M/M, Nothing explicit tho !, Playful Flirting, Sexual Tension, Warming Up Cuddling, oh the awkward, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: The feeling of freezing cold was instantly replaced with the burning feeling of his partner’s skin against his own.Yu’s breath became irregular as his eyes darted around, and his temperature rose as he admired his friend’s body like never before.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Burning A Cold Skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, don't ask why I made this. I wanted to write some gay panic and it got a bit out of hand ! In the non sexual way (?)  
> I listened to every cliché romance song while making this.

Cold. Icy. Freezing. Glacial.

That’s how Yu felt at the moment.

He was unable to see, the Bufudyne attack hitting right in the weakness of his persona.

He and Yosuke decided to go into the Strip Club on their own, the others being too tired to continue. Rise was saved a long time ago, but there was an item Yu just didn’t want to waste any more days on finding. He and Yosuke were more than enough to take care of it, since they had become way stronger than the last time they went in.

But the leader didn’t expect an unknown enemy to throw a brutal attack right in the weak spot.

His vision was black and he felt frozen. He could still feel himself being alive at least, his body trying to warm itself up desperately.

His breath finally regained some strength and he filled his lungs with a big inspiration. He opened his eyes, not without trouble, feeling like his eyelids were stuck to his skin. His eyes took a while to adjust to the flashy pink colors of the strip club. After some blinking, he wanted to use one of his hands to wipe his face, but found them feeling numb and barely able to move.

He realized he didn’t feel so cold on his chest and downwards. And he felt the feeling of… contact. A faint feeling, because of the freeze numbing his senses, but he could still have that faint sensation.

His eyes slowly panned down from the ceiling to his chest. His eyes needed to adjust again. He first perceived the pink color of skin, and the black of the Yasogami uniform. He kept blinking in confusion, until his vision finally cleared, and his eyes became wide.

His Yasogami uniform and his shirt were spread open, he could feel that his pants were off, that he only had his underwear properly on, but most importantly :

Yosuke was cuddled up to him _shirtless_ , his uniform and clothes serving as a makeshift blanket, also missing his pants and only wearing his underwear. His arms around Yu and his head on his shoulder, breathing softly with his eyes closed.

The feeling of freezing cold was instantly replaced with the burning feeling of his partner’s skin against his own.

Yu’s breath became irregular as his eyes darted around, and his temperature rose as he admired his friend’s body like never before.

Like a boat crashing in a rock Titanic style, his brain did a one eighty on itself upwards. Instead of trying to ask himself question of the like “Am I ok ?” or “Why are we like this ?” he found himself saying in his mind “Oh wow that’s hot”.

No matter how much he internally slapped himself in the face for eyeing his “best bro dude man best friend guy buddy” in such a misplaced way, he couldn’t take his eyes off the lithe hot body pressed against his like some kind of post coit scenario.

The smooth skin of his neck, the scent and softness of his hair, his muscles rubbing against Yu’s as his stomach moved with his breathing, his wet lips, his long eyelashes, his almost feminine delicate fingers;

One could almost see some smoke come out of Yu’s nose as he exhaled.

That quick exhale made Yosuke grunt as he woke up. Yu made a sound in surprise but as Yosuke opened his eyes, he cut through Yu’s nonsensical syllables :

“Ah- You’re awake ! Oh thank god…” The brunette pushed on his arms, and placed himself in an even worse position :

He sat on the lower part on Yu’s chest, quite literally placing his butt way too close to the leader’s private zone, and pressing his danger zone (AKA his meaty thighs) on the silver haired teen’s waists. All the while sitting up, placing his hands on both sides of the Fool, giving the said Fool a VIP first seat to admire his toned chest and stomach, built up by the days of shadow killing in the TV World.

As Yu became more and more aware that he was brutally violating the bro code as he inspected every inch of Yosuke’s swimmer build with his eyes, he could only fathom in response : “HUH-HUH.”

“When you got hit you were colder than inside a fridge ! I panicked- but Rise told me to use some kind of surviving technique where you gotta warm up others with your body. It was embarrassing as hell but I’m glad it turned ok !”

_Note to self : Murder Rise later. Or thank her. (Pick one at a later date)_

The brunette sighed, looked at his friend with gentle eyes and showed a gentle smile : “Don’t scare me like that ok ?”

Yu’s face burned as he could only nod in response, his brain unable to define the current situation with any other words than “Hot” and its synonyms.

He shouldn’t he thought, he shouldn’t think about his friend in such a filthy way, he was his Heterosexual-Life-Partner (emphasis on Heterosexual), there was a lign that shouldn’t be crossed, and he already flirted too much with it before thanks to his not so platonic attraction to Yosuke’s warm personality. He should wipe those thoughts out of his brain before it was too late : “No homo” he thought : “NO HOMO”

Then Yosuke sat a bit back and unintentionally crushing his bro friend’s slowly growing erection that Yu had to hide by biting his lower lip to silence his moan.

“No homo” he said. “No homo”.

The leader was slowly losing control as his mind became more and more horny, needy and full of want for the boy sitting on him, and very impure thoughts that would make any bro code advocate scream in terror started entering his brain. Most of them involving the same position they were in minus the underwears.

He needed to make this torture end.

“Y-Yosuke…” He squeezed out in embarrassment.

“What is it partner ?” _Fuck_ _hearing that nickname isn’t supposed to be so hot._

“C-can you move..?”

The brunette tilted his head to the side in a weirdly adorable way. “Why ?” _Stop asking questions you oblivious sexy bastard._

“B-because-”

“Because…?” Then Yosuke moved forward, _unintentionaly_ rubbing his rear against his friend’s… hidden catastrophe.

The rush of pleasure at the friction made him blurt out : “It’s turning me on GET OFF !”

A long agonizing silence reigned before the brunette turned crimson and jumped away like he burned himself. “OH MY GOD I’M _SO_ SORRY !”

“It’s- It’s ok ! It- It’ll go away.” Reassured Yu, trying more to reassure himself than his partner.

Yu buttoned up his shirt and put up his pants while tossing Yosuke his clothes, who was also dressing himself. 

Then he realized : Yosuke hasn’t freaked out yet.

Either he was really slow or…

“Yosuke are you… mad ?” The Magician looked at him. “W-we can forget this happened- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable ! I didn’t think I would react like tha-”

Yosuke cut him off : “I’m not mad dude ! I’m… just…” Yu held his breath while waiting for the rest of his sentence. “Just… kinda shocked. And embarrassed. And kinda… flattered.”

Yu raised an eyebrow. Both in wonder and in hope. “Flattered ?”

Yosuke responded a bit too quickly : “Y-Yeah ! I mean it’s flattering right ? When someone hot finds you well, attractive and such even though it was awkwar-”

Yu cut him off in disbelief. “Wait wait, did you just called me hot ?”

A silence reigned for a few seconds. “Wait I did !?”

Yu smirked. He was already aware of his attraction to Yosuke’s personality, but there was something stopping him from feeling _fully_ drawn to him. He guessed his answer was physical attraction, triggered by that awkward sexual situation and the discovery of his partner’s hot naked glory. He certainly didn’t expect to have his sexual awakening today, but if he can drag the object of his affection down with him in the ~~b~~ romance hole he wasn’t going to complain.

“Yes you did.” He walked up to Yosuke and rubbed his back gently as the brunette tried to look away.

He waved his hand in embarrassment. “Sh-shut up…” Yu’s Yosuke Teasing Instinct fired up.

He purred : “You’re so cute when you’re like this.” It was a half lie, he was cute all the time, but especially when he was like this.

“Oh shut up !” The brunette turned around and jumped at Yu, pushing him onto the ground and following him, trying to silence him.

“If you are trying to rile me up again let me tell you, it’s working.” This time it was a complete truth.

The Magician crawled on him and grabbed his face, opening his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of a curtain opening.

“GUYS ARE YOu ok…” Chie’s sentence died mid way when she noticed the partners messily dressed one on top of another.

The Investigation Team and their two other members stared at each other for a good minute.

Yosuke yelled “It’s not what it looks like !”

“Oh it is.” Teased Yu.

The brunette slapped his hand on Yu’s face desperate to make him shut up. “Shut it you hot mess !”

The leader kept speaking under his partner’s hand. “You flatterer~”

The Magician panicked. “I- I didn’t mean it that way !”

In a sad and disappointed tone, the silver teen asked : “Really ?”

A beat passed before the brunette looked away and muttered : “Well… not exactly…” Yu smirked at his victory as the hand on his face softened its touch and cupped his face.

  
Neither of them noticed their team _slowly_ sliding out of the room closing the curtain behind them, after deciding to let them resolve their lover’s “quarrel” alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual sitution turns into playful flirting. I have no idea if I did well on that final part because I can't write flirting, also Yosuke tsundereing intensifies.  
> I like the idea of Yu panicking at his own internal gay panic but finding so much fun in Yosuke's.  
> I hope you enjoyed this short awkward piece !


End file.
